nspwfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Red, Blue and Yellow (Game Boy) Walkthrough - Part 1
This is the Pokémon Red, Blue and Yellow walkthrough! Note: Pokémon will vary within these three games. Starting the Game Boy. Place the cartidge in the Game Boy and turn the Game Boy on. After the intro, press A or START. You have the choices of.. NEW GAME and OPTION (If you saved before, it will say CONTINUE.) Choose NEW GAME with A. Chapter 1 - Bulbasaur, Charamader, Squirtle in Pallet Town Naming Time! Now our buddy Professor Oak appears. He introduces you to Pokémon and their world. He'll ask your name and choose any name you'd like. Here are default names, like the original Ash. (Yellow is the same for each) Choose you name and press START or END in the bottom right corner. Now your rival is here.... what's his name? You can name him too. Then we are here at Pallet Town. Pallet Town We were playing a SNES (I hope he was playing The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past!). Now here are the controls. *D-Pad: Move. Simple. *A: Do actions. *B: Leave the menus and cancels stuff. *START: Enter the menu. So then head to the PC on the left corner. This PC holds extra items. Your backpack can carry 20 items, and the PC can carry 50 at once. (Nice, huh?) Press A. The PC has a item a Potion. Like in The Legend of Zelda, potions heal, but here, it's not you, but your Pokémon can get healed. So save and you can leave and turn the Game Boy off, and do something or whatever. If not, you can talk to your mom, and she watches TOO MUCH TV. She tells you Professor Oak waits for you. Head through the mat here and here we are in Pallet Town. It is very, very, very, very, very........ ......very, very tiny. The one on the left is yours, next to your's is you rival's, and the big 'old one is Professor Oak's lab. Talk with people if you'd like, because Oak is not home, so head to the grass and become the world's best....... Professor Oak appears. He tells you can't go alone. So..... he'll offer you a Pokémon. Head to his lab. After talk, choose your Pokémon. (If you are playing Yellow, it will be Pikachu. Pikachu will NOT go into Pokeballs. He will follow you around) The Three Choices bulbasaur-color.png|Bulbasaur. charmander1.gif|Charmader Squirtle_cristal.gif|Squirtle. There are three Pokémon to choose from. There is... Bulbasaur, Charmader and Squirtle. *Bulbasaur is beginner's choice. It can do the Pewter, Cerulean and Viridian gyms without looking. But it can be stuck in Saffron and Cinnabar gyms and can be poisoned. *Charamader is advanced and most difficult. This is perfect for a challenge but will be hard in the Pewter, Cerulean and the Viridian gym. It is only impossible to defeat in Celeadon Gym. *Squirtle is a perfect Pokémon for regular Pokémon trainers. The Pewter, Cerulean and Viridian gyms is no match for this Pokémon and can defeat it with ease. But it's movepool is very weak, and may have trouble with the Pokémon in the Cerulean Gym. Now your rival will pick the Pokémon with the one with the type advantage to yours. (In Yellow, your rival chose a Eevee. Leave, but then your rival wants a battle! Its time for action! First Battle (Blue and Red) If you chose Bulbasaur... |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RG Blue 1.png |prize= 175 |name=Blue |game=Blue, Red, Yellow, Green |location=Prof. Oak's Lab |pokemon=1 |pokemon1= }} If you chose Charmander... |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RG Blue 1.png |prize= 175 |name=Blue |game=Blue, Red, Yellow, Green |location=Prof. Oak's Lab |pokemon=1 |pokemon1= }} If you chose Squirtle... |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RG Blue 1.png |prize= 175 |name=Blue |game=Blue, Red, Green, Yellow |location=Prof. Oak's Lab |pokemon=1 |pokemon1= }} ''' At any point you are low on health, drink a potion. If chose Bulbasaur, you have the choices of Tackle and Growl and I reccomend Tackle. If chose Charmader, there is Scratch and Growl, and I reccomend Scratch. If chose Squirtle, you have Tackle and Tail Whip, and I reccomend either. If you win, your rival will give 175 It dosen't matter if you lose. If you won, you should be on Level 6. First Battle (Yellow) Pikachu has Thundershock and Growl. The most effective way is to use Thundershock every time, Eevee can do Tackle and Tail Whip. At any point you are low on health, drink a potion. If you win, your rival will give you 175. It dosen't matter if you lose. If you won, you should be on Level 6. Route 1 Leave Oak's lab and head to the grass to the north. Talk to the first person you see, and he works at the Poké Mart. He'll offer you a free potion. Keep heading up.You will encounter 2 Pokémon, Pidgey, and Rattata. (in all games) Run away, because you don't have any Poké Balls. You can also train here. If your Pokémon is weary, return to Pallet Town, head to your house, and your mom can heal them or head to Pokémon Center in Viridian City. (Note: If you get encountered by Pokémon, you can run away.) Train to Level 9 or more because the gym is in this next city. Sure, it's boring, but it'll be worth it. Head all the way up Route 1. Chapter 2 - Viridian City and Back Home Yellow Story The gym leader has left town, and the gym is somehow closed. Blue & Red Story Nothing right now. Pokemon Center (All games) The Pokémon Center will heal your Pokémon. Just enter, talk to the nurse, choose HEAL, and wait. Also check the PCs out. There are three people here, and just give tips. (Only Red and Blue) A old man and girl in the north will NOT let you pass by. Pokemon Academy (Yellow Only) Here is the school of Pokémon. Notice on the chalkboard you can learn status ailments of Pokémon. Poké Mart (All games) The Poké Mart is just behind the Pokémon Center. Here is our task. Enter and talk to the man at the counter. He'll ask if you are from Pallet Town (yes, we are) and give you a parcel to deliver to Professor Oak. Also, you can't buy anything from here. So leave the Poké Mart. Head through Route 1. Head to Pallet Town. Back Home Once in Pallet Town, head to Professor Oak's lab. In Yellow, once in, your rival starts yapping about his Pokémon and how they have grown. Be quiet, will ya? In Red and Blue, he just comes in. Once you delivered the parcel, Oak will give you BOTH a Pokédex. He says he has to fill the Pokédex as he did it as a child. In the whole game, there is 150 Pokémon. Your rival says he dosen't need your help (duh) and he'll get a Town Map and to tell his sister not to give you one. Leave and head to your rival's house. Her sister, Daisy, will actually give you a Town Map! Too bad Blue-head, your rival, dosen't have one. Pikachu's Links Yellow Walkthrough Chapter 1 Chapter 2 (Note: That page will cover Part 2 in this website) Red and Blue Walkthrough Chapter 1 Chapter 2 (Note: That page will cover Part 2 in this website) POKEMON: RED VERSION POKEMON: BLUE VERSION POKEMON YELLOW VERSION GAME BOY 1996 NONE < WALKTHROUGH > PART 2 Category:Project Pikachu